Byakuran
Summary Power and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Byakuran Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Early-Mid 20s) Classification: Human, Mafia, Boss of the Millefiore Famiglia Attack Potency: At least Town level via powerscaling (Stronger than Choice Arc Tsuna, also destroyed a portion of mountain while demostrating Flame Teleportation System) | Town level+ '''(Casually negated Tsuna’s Big-Bang Axle by clapping his hands) | At least '''Town level+ (His final attack matched X-Burner from Tsuna wielding True Vongola Rings before it was overpowered) Range: Several metres, with multiversal connection to every other Byakuran living in the separate parallel universes Speed: Hypersonic+ |At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City-Block level+ via powerscaling, likely much higher | Town level+ (Casually negated Tsuna’s Big-Bang Axle by clapping his hands) | Town level+ Durability: Likely Town level '''via powerscaling | '''Town level+ (Withstood Tsuna’s Burning Axel which can overpower his White Applause) | Town level+ Stamina: Very High (after absorbing flames from Ghost) Standard Equipment: Sky Mare Ring, White Dragon Box Weapon, Black Dragon Box Weapon Intelligence: Extremely wise (Conquered many parallel earths and obtained immense knowledge from each ) Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, agility, endurance, durability, flight via wings (if torn off they grow back as a black pair capable of morphing into claws) or Flame Boots, manipulation over the Sky Flame attribute, has the ability to absorb Dying Will flames, (like Ghost, to be more specific, Ghost is Byakuran from another parallel world), when Ghost lost the battle against the Vongola and Varia, Byakuran took all the absorbed Dying Will Flames and his stats were massively increased to the point he was able to fodderise Tsuna until Tsuna powered up. Byakuran also has the ability to communicate with every other Byakuran that is in a different parallel universe giving him the knowledge and experience he gained from countless worlds Weakness: Needs to perform a ritual to communicate with alternate versions of himself, Uni stated that if Byakuran is defeated in a parallel world, all the other Byakuran's in the other parallel worlds will be killed as well Strength: 100+ tons (was able to stop Tsuna's punch with a single finger with no apparent difficulty. Tsuna had shown enough strength to punch someone through an skyscraper that's 20x durable than an normal one.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Sky Flame: A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. *Harmony: Only the Sky Box Weapon animals seem to be capable of using this ability, though not said directly the Sky Flame users themselves could possess and use this ability though none have been shown to thus far. Put simply, this is the ability to petrify. - Sky Mare Ring: Granted to Byakuran due to his ability to see into parallel worlds. Byakuran is capable of firing bolts of energy from the Ring and has several White Dragons that appear to grow from it, to aid him when fighting. - White Dragon: The White Dragon is Byakuran's Box Weapon. It was made with the highly advanced technology of the Millefiore Famiglia and is exclusively for him. When the Dragon is released from the Box, it is seen attached to Byakuran's hand. Unlike other Box Weapons, White Dragon is made fully of Dying Will Flames, even though it's white. - White Applause: Byakuran can negate any attack by clapping his hands. This attack requires a certain degree of power to match the opponent's attack, however, as Byakuran's palms were injured when he tried to negate Tsuna's more powerful Burning Axel. - White Finger: Byakuran simply focuses Sky Flames from his ring and launches a powerful shockwave type attack that blasts his opponent with tremendous force. - Black Dragons: The Black Dragons are Box Animals used by Byakuran. Unlike the White Dragon, the Black Dragon is able to split and multiply, making it harder for the enemy to avoid attack. - Black Flame Attack: Byakuran black has roots shoot out from his feet and plant themselves on the ground in order to stabilize himself. Next Byakuran concentrates Black Flames from his hand rotating at extremely high speeds and then releases them as a blast. This blast is easily powerful seeing as it was holding off an powered up Tsuna's X-Burner. Key: Base | White Wings | Black Wings Victories Chrollo Lucilfer (Hunter x Hunter) Category:Characters Category:KHR